


Borrowed Land

by FindingNimoy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingNimoy/pseuds/FindingNimoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Deforest Kelley.<br/>1920-1999</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Land

I walked along a stone filled path  
Where people are buried, below the grass  
No one speaks, there is no sound  
In this forgotten land

I see his grave and say hello  
To the name that's carved in stone  
I wasn't born when he died  
But it'll always be 1920-1999


End file.
